Chained
by CCLybi
Summary: Although still trapped in the Keira Court, Flauvic is not entirely helpless. Years ago, he put a chain on a man, which lets him ask the man to do anything, but only one task. With his only choice left, he uses the chain to...
1. Prelude

"Yes Master." I turned from the great tree and walked away to do His bidding.

"Find her," he had told me. "Find Meliara, and bring her to me." He had outstretched his arm and clenched a fist. I could still feel the invisible chain around my throat. I feel it every moment in my wary life. I could feel it threaten to tighten as I divert my attention away from my task. He had this claim over me. Flauvic. His name caused my stomach to lurch.

I walked briskly out of the Keira Court and made my way towards Palace Athanarel.

  
  


I looked myself over in the mirror. My ebony hair was cut short, unfashionably. Its not like I care about the current fashion anyways. My gray eyes were piercing under its dark eyelashes and my build was medium, but it didn't matter. What did matter was that Shevraeth was holding a ball today. Rumor has it that the soon-to-be king had something to announce. Lady Meliara must be there; she wouldn't miss such a large gathering. I quickly pulled my black tunic over and climbed out the window of the inn.

I pulling myself onto the roof, I sighed. The sky was dark and cool. It helped my mood as I jumped onto the roof of the neighboring store. I hate this town; it's too quiet. I closed my eyes as my mind began to wander. Her. She stood in front of me, her face shining. _Who is she?_ She smiled lightly, causing her hair to bounce a little. I frowned._What is this girl doing on the rooftops?_ I looked down and suppressed a gasp. There was no roof below me. No town. I turned towards the girl just in time to see her sharp green eyes give a quick wink before she vanished. The collar sent a wave of pain through my body, snapping me from my reverie._Damn!_ That collar can hurt sometimes. I've grown used to the pain, but every time I turn my thoughts away from my task… I ignored the chain around my neck and ran across the rooftops until I was facing the Athanarel Palace. After locating an empty alley, I jumped down and smoothed my tunic. After all, I may not care about my looks, but I'm sure those stuck-up courtiers do.

The doors to the palace stood wide open, welcoming everyone. Fools. I walked through the giant doors, keeping my chin high. When the two guards turned my way, I bared my teeth and growled. "Run." After all, I didn't want them to be hurt when I grab the lady. Lady Meliara.


	2. Chapter 1

Although I kept to the shadows, I looked furtively around for Lady Meliara. Flauvic,_ Curse him, _had planted a vision of her in my mind. My gray eyes landed on a lady with bright auburn hair. _It's her. _She was dressed in a light dress, the colors of fall leaves. Her hair and her dress fell around her ankles, reminding me of fire. I sighed, disgusted when I saw how low her neckline was. As if to make up for her low neckline, she wore gloves ending just above her elbows. Must be in fashion. I stared at my gloves, which were cut off at the wrists and shrugged the fact off. It didn't matter.

Keeping an eye on her, I began to make my way through the crowd towards Lady Meliara. I silently positioned myself behind her and cleared my throat. As she turned around I almost stepped back because of her piercing blue eyes. At first she regarded me with slight annoyance, but she smiled anyways. I held out my hand and politely asked for a dance. She laughed lightly and said, "Of coarse." While she laid her arm upon mine's, I spotted the Shevraeth staring at me through glassy grey eyes.

"Lady Meliara." I said once we stepped onto the dance floor. She looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked innocently. I stared at her, lost in her eyes. When she stared at me questioningly, I shook my reverie off.

"Nothing, its nothing." We danced through the fast-paced dance without much talk._ What the hell is wrong with me? Arg…The song is almost over. I have to get her alone. _I smiled sweetly at her and asked just as the song ended, "I must talk to you privately. Will you accompany me to the balcony?" She smiled and nodded politely and I guided her through the crowds. Again, I saw Shevraeth staring at me with that disgusting blank face.

I stepped quietly on to the terrace, followed lightly by Lady Meliara. The night was not at all as it was before. It seemed to be a bit cloudy because none of the stars were shining through. The moon was also blurry, hiding behind a cloud. The terrace itself was lit with tiny candles. Flowers and vines wrapped around the terrace._ Like that damn chain on my neck…_

After closing the translucent curtains behind Lady Meliara, I turned to face her, my back to the party within. I smiled weakly at the innocent face that looked at me with questioning eyes. Her face was a lovely one, framed by flaming auburn hair. Her lips were small, but full and her sharp sapphire eyes were bordered by long thick eyelashes, who's colors were visible even from a distance. Even though her figure was petite, she held a sort of radiance that attracted others. I shook off the feeling and regarded her in a serious manner.

"Lady Meliara." I almost winced at the simplicity of my statement.

"Yes?" she eyed me with suspicion as I moved slightly closer to her. I kneeled down and looked at those cerulean eyes, almost lost for a second.

"I must…" _I can't believe I'm saying this. Ah well, at least this way its easier to lure her away. _"I...Ah, look, the stars seem a little dim today, don't you think so?" _Coward_, I thought. She looked up at the sky curiously, and a slight brow formed in her perfect face.

"Yes, I suppose so. But dear sir, what did you like to tell me?" she said with a slight tone of impatience and annoyance.

I breathed in slowly and silently, calming myself. "I love you." I quickly looked down, not wanting to see her reaction. I think she must have pitied me because she pulled me up from my kneeling position.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my ear with a hint of laughter as she hugged me, "I'm sorry, I can't-" There. She was close enough. With a quick motion and the stilleto was in my hand. I made to strike her, but I felt someone was behind the curtains. I quickly hid the stilleto and turned towards the doorway. It was that fool, the Shevraeth. His golden hair was blazing in the firelight and his gray eyes flashed the anger that he couldn't keep in. His eyes…His eyes! They're the same as mine's…The collar sent another wave of pain that almost caused me to double over.

Lady Meliara pulled away from my embrace; she was never aware of my hidden stilleto.

"Vidanric." She turned away from me and ran into the Shevraeth's arms. I smiled, thinking inwardly. _I'll have to get her later. _The Shevraeth turned his glare from me and looked down at his catch. Something in his eyes shined, but it was quickly masked. I cleared my throat.

"Shevraeth," I announced as I bowed. He peeled Lady Meliara from him and put an arm around her shoulders. She giggled and pulled him closer.

"Lady Meliara, do you mind introducing us?" She laughed and slapped him playfully.

"Of coarse. Vidanric, Sir Kai. Sir Kai, Vidanric." She smiled with both her face and her eyes, completely unmasked. But the Shevraeth, on the other hand, regarded me with a blank face.

"Pleased to meet you," I said politely, my hands squeezed behind my back. He stared at my eyes for a few moments before replying.

" I'm sure." He turned from me and looked down at Lady Meliara.

"It's time," he whispered into her ear. She squeezed his arm and smiled weakly.

"Of coarse." She turned to me and said, "Come Sir Kai, Vidanric and I are going to announce something." _Damn! How am I to grab her when she's announcing something? After the announcement, she will undoubtly receive too much attention for me to grab her without much commotion. I'll have to grab her during the announcement. _I smiled with a blank face and quietly followed her back into the building.

  


A warm draft met my face as I entered the building. I left the couple and blended into the crowd, waiting patiently for their announcement. I stood in the back corner of the room and observed my surroundings. It was an enormous hall with eight columns, four on each of the two long sides. Blue ribbons and flowers were strung on the columns and walls. People danced around to the music of the musicians playing on the long side of the hall. Opposite of the musicians was a long table, in which food was placed. People who were to exhausted from dancing stood around the table, gossiping. _What a waste of time_, I thought as I watched the talkers by the table.

Gradually, the musicians played softer until there was no music at all. The Shevraeth and Lady Meliara stepped onto the dais at the end of the hall. I watched them with patient eyes. The Shevraeth cleared his throat and immediately, the hall became quiet.

"Lady Meliara and I would like to announce something." He turned to Lady Meliara and smiled encouragingly. She smiled back weakly and turned towards the silent audience.

"Vidanric and I are to be married on Friday next-" All the candles blew out, stifling the hall in darkness. I smiled. _It is time._

----------------------------

Sorry...As I was reading this over, I knew I had to re-do it. So I just edited this chapter. I'm going to write the next chapter right now... 

I know, I know, it seems like Kai likes Mel, but.......You'll just have to see what happens. I know I also took quite a long time to update. I'm sorry...Wow! I didn't know how much people would review. Ah well. I'm sorry if you didn't like my story so far because I didn't copy Smith's type of writing properly. Well, the truth is that I really didn't try to. Am I supposed to put a disclaimer? Ah well. I'll put it in next time. I have no idea where this story's going. I originally thought that no one would review, so I'd eventually stop the story... But thanks to the people that are so nice and actually reviewed my story, I'm going to try my best to continue the story. So this is in thanks to the reviewers:

  
  
**Ash:** You really think it's interesting? I thought some people wouldn't like it because it didn't have much to do with Mel and Vidanric, but...Thank you!   
  
**A:** Is this really your screenname? Ah well. As I've said, I don't really know what's going to happen next, I originally thought people wouldn't like it but...Thank you! Besides, isn't suspense a good thing?   
  
**Rosebud:**I'm sorry if you were confused on the rooftops. This is basically what happened. The guy was running across the rooftops. But a girl just appeared out of nowhere. Hhe looked around, and everything had disappeared. When he looked back at the girl, she winked and everything went back to normal. does that help? Sorry for the confusion. But...Thanks for reviewing!   
  
**Felsong:**Arigatou! One of the reasons I wrote this was becuase of your story, Heart Duel (which by the way, anyone else reading this, you should really read it! It's another Court Duel fanfic!). After I had read your story, I wanted to write a Court Duel fanfic too. Besides, I'm sure that we need more fanfics in this section anyways! Thanks for both the inspiration and for reviewing. I look forward to talking to you again.   
  
**Charmgirl:**Hehe, does it really look interesting? Thank you! You're so nice. I know, I know, I took a long time updating...But, I can't help it! I've been busy lately, forgive me? So...Arigatou for reviewing! I hope you join Fanfiction.net later so I can read some of your stories!   
  
**Saranha de Angelo:** Did you like what was going on? I hope you did. Although I think I must have disappointed a few people...But thanks!   
  


Last few notes: If you have anything you want to comment on but don't want to review, please IM me at AIM or msn messenger. On AIM, my screen name is CCLybi and my msn messenger address thingie is CCLybi@hotmail. com ...Well, I'm sorry again if I angered some people when it seemed like Kai liked Mel or that I didn't write very much like Sherwood Smith. By the way, it might take me a while before I update again. 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm sure its been a long time for all of you, so I put a "the story so far" part to remind you of what's has happened before. Also,  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Court Duel, Crown Duel, or any of its characters and names. They belong to Sherwood Smith, a wonderful author who should be well appreciated. The only thing I own is Kai and the storyline of the actual fanfiction. 

-------------------------------------

_The Story so Far:_

Kai is a mysterious man who had somehow crossed with Flauvic in the past. In result, a chain was put on him. This chain allows Flauvic to ask Kai to do anything for him, but only one task is allowed. When Flauvic is imprisoned in Keira Court, he summons Kai to retrieve Lady Meliara for him. 

It is the night in which Meliara and the Shevreath are about to make an announcement. In the ball prepared, Kai "proposes his love" to the lady in order to get close to her. Vidanric interrupts, saying that it was time for the announcement. Before they can make the announcement, the lights vanish, leaving the ball in darkness. 

-------------------------------------

I have to move fast; I had only prepared the blackout at the last moment, and only to last a few minutes as well. I maneuvered through the confused crowd of annoying nobles. Positioning myself behind the Lady Meliara, I clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. When she struggled all but too violently and attempted to reach out to Vidanric, I drove the hilt of my stiletto squarely into her stomach, causing her to lose consciousness. With that accomplished, I grabbed her around the waist and made for the rooftops. The candles had only begun to flicker on long after the lady and I escaped. 

Back at the inn, I binded and gagged the unconscious Meliara in my rented room. After I was certain that there was no way the lady can escape, I quietly went over to the window and watched as carriages carried the hundred of nobles back to their homes. Each carriage was a small light, resulting in a grand stream of gleaming lights that branched off, reaching and spreading to all the lands. Even the light of the stars seemed faint compared to river of wondrous and glistening lights of a hundred nobles eager to tell their families of a story. All things are attracted to light, especially with the night air so cold and penetrating. Peasants lined against their barely open doors and children peered through the window to watch their nobles travel along the streets, illuminating the neighborhood. 

I was silently debating whether or not to bring Lady Meliara to immediately when my neck gave a sharp, familiar pain. _It is a warning. I must bring Lady Meliara right away. _The thought resonated in my mind, multiplying each time, until it was my only thought. 

Looking around my undersized temporary room, I sighed. I wished for a bag to carry the lady. _It would be much easier to carry her that way…_

I had already arranged for a carriage to pick the lady and me up. All I have to do was show up and I'll be on way towards freedom. 

I left some money on the table and unwillingly picked up Lady Meliara. I cautiously tucked my arms beneath her back and under her legs. Carefully climbing out the window, I threw her onto the roof, which turned out to be a harder task than I thought, and jumped out, landing next to her. I hurriedly picked her up again and began to quickly run across the rooftops towards the agreed meeting point, my speed only slowed by the weight in my hands. 

Moments later, I stood beneath the dim light of a torch, with the lady seemingly asleep on the wooden bench next to me. To make sure she had not escaped, I glanced at the Lady Meliara on the bench beside me, her face in complete relaxation, unaware of her upcoming danger. Her lips were slightly open, with small breaths coming and leaving her lips. Now that I looked closer, I could see that her eyelashes weren't dark, but indeed light, not unlike her burning auburn hair. Despite the rough trip, her hair managed to seem perfect, wrapping her shoulders and body like a thin blanket of fire. Her skin seemed to glow with a pure, yet fierce beauty, even in the dim light of the stables. Slowly, not waking to wake her, I leaned my face towards hers, intent on the sleeping beauty before me. When I was but half an inch from her face, I stopped. I could feel the warmth of her body even from here. After a slight hesitation, I leaned even closer. 

Before I could make contact, a surge of pain rushed through my body, numbing all my senses. I suddenly doubled over in pain. _The pain is stronger, it was as if it was Flauvic was urging me to hurry._ The small breeze carried the sound of rolling wheels to my ears. I looked up and saw a carriage slowly making its way towards us. I recomposed myself and straightened my posture so as not to seem too suspicious, despite the hood covering my face. 

The carriage silently rolled to a stop before me. A young boy let go of the reins and jumped down from his seat to greet Kai. The boy peered up into my hood at where he suspected my eyes were, but it seemed as if he was staring at my nose. The boy shrugged and recited, "Thank you for choosing Tlanth carriages. I will be your driver tonight." 

From the darkness of my hood, I smirked. "Aren't you a bit young?" The child smiled. 

"I may be young, but I'm the best there is," he said with a high air of dignity. He indicated to the Lady Meliara, "Is the lady coming?" 

"Yes. She must have fallen asleep waiting for the carriage." 

"Yessir!" the boy said as he opened the door to the carriage. I daintily picked Lady Meliara delicately and laid her in the carriage before stepping in myself. "Keira Court." With the destination confirmed, I eagerly closed the door. The next time I will open it, I will only be but moments away from my freedom. 

-------------------------------------

_Author's notes:_ I know, I know. I'm very very very very sorry for not updating sooner. I've had so much school this year, with summer school and all. Its been such a long time that when I wrote the this chapter, I originally wrote it in third person. The second I posted it, I realized my mistake and quickly took it down, or as quickly as Fanfiction.net would allow me to. That might be the reason why this chapter sounds kind of funny…

Also, I plan on updating the next chapter by the end of next Sunday because nothing much happened in this chapter. Again, I'm very sorry for not updating for a long time…Like a few months actually…Heh heh, very very sorry…

s 


End file.
